


A realidade não combina com shōji

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Games, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Shikamaru queria que sua vida fosse como um jogo de shoji — onde conseguiria pensar dez passos a frente e não aconteceria nada fora de seus planos.[História também postada no Spirit sob o pseudonimo @Alyena]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A realidade não combina com shōji

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!  
> Sem muitas considerações iniciais, apenas que essa é mais uma oneshot da tag da escrita e, dessa vez, o tema era "se minha vida fosse um jogo" ou algo do tipo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Shikamaru, apesar de preguiçoso, era um _gênio_ — ver que ele gostava de jogos de lógica, tal como shōji, não era exatamente uma surpresa. Era fascinante vê-lo jogar, embora extremamente confuso para os que viam pela primeira vez — o que aquela posição com as mãos significava? 

O Nara não tinha muita vontade de fazer nada, e seu maior sonho era ser uma nuvem; mas ele também era realista, e sabia que isso não aconteceria. Por isso, seu segundo maior sonho — isso estava certo? — era que a vida fosse um jogo.

Não um jogo normal, um jogo de _lógica_. Se sua vida fosse um jogo shōji, ele não teria que preocupar-se com incógnitas (afinal, ele teria planejado tudo) — a vida sempre teria coisas imprevisíveis, e o rapaz não gostava de imprevistos.

Se a vida fosse um jogo, Shikamaru ficaria muito mais feliz — não teria que preocupar-se com amores não correspondidos ou pessoas que partiram.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, não se esqueçam que um favorito e um comentário tornam o dia da autora muito mais feliz❤️


End file.
